As one wireless communication system in a third-generation mobile communication system, W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) has been standardized. HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) of a 3.5-generation mobile communication system (3.5G) which has improved a data communication rate for a downlink based on W-CDMA has been standardized. In regard to HSDPA, a communication system of HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access) which has improved a data communication rate for an uplink has been standardized. Mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones, need to be compliant with these standards. In order to verify compliance with these standards, a mobile communication terminal test system is provided.
As a next-generation communication standard of W-CDMA, a mobile communication standard, called LTE (Long Term Evolution), has been designed. With the advancement of a technique for mobile communication, various communication systems have been newly standardized. It is necessary for a mobile communication terminal test system to support the new communication systems.
The mobile communication terminal test system has a signal transmission unit which transmits a signal to the mobile communication terminal, a signal reception unit which receives a signal from the mobile communication terminal, and a base station simulator which operates as a pseudo base station. The base station simulator transmits and receives a signal with respect to the mobile communication terminal, and analyzes waveform data of the signal received from the mobile communication terminal to test the mobile communication terminal. The types of the test are diverse, and the number of items extends to several hundred. The type or items of the test are defined for each communication system standard, causing an increase in the test items with addition or changes of the standards. For this reason, an increase in the test time leads to an increase in cost, and in the base station simulator, the reduction in the test time is a problem in the related art.
In the mobile communication terminal test system of the related art, waveform data is analyzed by a signal analysis unit in the base station simulator. For this reason, in order to support a new communication standard, it is necessary to substitute a program embedded in the signal analysis unit with a program corresponding to the new communication standard.
In recent years, the improvement in the performance of a PC (Personal Computer) has been remarkable, and the introduction of a signal analyzer having a higher-performance PC than the base station simulator is done at lower cost than the introduction of a new base station simulator. For this reason, waveform data is analyzed by the signal analyzer, such that a reduction in the test time is anticipated. However, in the mobile communication terminal test system of the related art, since the signal analysis unit is embedded in the base station simulator, it is difficult for the signal analyzer provided outside the base station simulator to analyze.